Sixty Seconds to Live
by Sad Little Smile
Summary: Root's last moments; the count goes down five by five. Might make you cry, but then again, it made me cry...a bit of shipping.


**Disclaimer:I don't own anyone or anything from the Artemis Fowl Series.**

* * *

**Sixty Seconds to Live**

**60.0...**

A minute to live. Sixty seconds.

**55.0...**

So why does it feel like sixty years?

**50.0...**

Holly looks so lost, like she's a child again...I wish there was a way I could convey what I think of her, how proud I am of her, in just a few seconds. I want to tell her not to worry, not to cry...

**45.0...**

I've only seen her cry twice. Once, at her mother's funeral, and once when another cadet openly insulted and mocked her mother for being killed in such a way; by the Mudmen. I was coming around the corner of a hallway and caughter her just as she began to run.

What an enigma she is. When we start running, when anyone starts running, they need to keep running until they've burned off what's making them run. To be caught in the middle of running, and commanded to stop is terrifying. To be unable to keep running from what you hate, what scares you...and dealing with it. That's true maturity...not being able to completely stop your tears.

Instead of reprimanding the other cadet, I commanded Short to stop crying, and for Cadet Kelp to leave. When he was finally out of earshot, I looked straight into her eyes.

"Don't cry. They'll only pick on you more. Besides, it's not fit for a LEP cadet to shed tears."

She nodded, suddenly so solemn and dry-eyed. "Understood, Major Root."

"Good. Carry, on, Cadet Short."

As we parted ways, what I truly longed to say was for her to save tears for when she truly needed them...

**40.0...**

That bloody centaur Foaly. I suppose I owe him a few words. When he arrived in the LEP, bright-eyed and paranoid, I was his only 'friend'. We were never really close; a passing greeting in the halls, a swift conversation or a briefing.

He had talent though; even I could see that. When I was promoted, we were more often together, and I suppose you could say I developed a grudging respect and like for him.

I know he knows I'm proud of him as well; I only wish that I had gotten to know him a bit better...

**35.0...**

Mulch, that reprobate! I've chased him everywhere on this earth, both on the surface and beneath it; he was always able to get away though, somehow. I wonder if I was going easy on him, just so our 'game' would continue...

**30.0...**

The Fowl boy, Artemis...he was finally changing, becoming different and better than what he was, and the council ordered his mindwipe. What could I do but obey? I had a feeling he had something left to remember, though, and I have never doubted my instinct.

There's a spark of something between him and Short, though. I wouldn't go so far as to call it love, but...it's more than respect. The two are polar opposites that attract; he always manages either to involve himself in our affairs or involve Holly in his. They've been good for each other, though.

I hope that they continue together. I know the council wouldn't approve at all, but I want them to know that they have my approval, for what it's worth. Holly would laugh, but I wish them all my best...

**25.0...**

My dear Vinyaya...what is there to say that you don't already know? I give you my love, though you've always had it. Keep an eye on Short and you know who for me, would you?

I don't know what else to say; how does one say goodbye in so few words? I truly love you, though; too much to be healthy I suspect. But of course, you know that as well...

**20.0...**

Kelp is a good officer; born for the job. He doesn't know, but I've noticed him going after Holly, though he doesn't stand a chance. She's unknowingly got her heart set on someone else.

Even so, I wish you happiness and a long life that you enjoy.

**15.0...**

Old conrade Butler...I wish we had had more time together; I could completely relate with you. Don't grieve for me, though; I told you that I wanted to go out in the line of duty.

Just watch that charge of yours steal my officer away. I hope you'll watch her as well; she needs an old soldier to confide in.

Nothing more I can say; live long, friend.

**10.0...**

I felt oddly today, as if something would happen. I was right, I guess; sometimes those instincts can be more of a curse than a blessing.

As the last seconds tick away, I wonder how people will react. Will they miss me at all, their gruff, barking commander?

**5.0...**

The end's in sight now; only a few long moments to go.

I regret nothing of my life.

Do I wish? Of course I do. But I do not regret anything I have done.

So here is where I finally leave you all, my loves, my friends.

Finally; _finally_, I rest.

**0.0...**

**The End

* * *

****Wow. This was really emotional for me to write, though maybe it was because it was the middle of the night when I wrote this...but yes. I've always imagined Root thinking through things before he had to go, and...well, I finally was motivated to start. I was inspired to write this by a song I've been listening to, though; I'm In Love With You by Joy Williams...the tune is really very simple, but I was brought to tears by it.**

**So yes. These are the last sixty seconds of our beloved Commander...and he spent not one thinking of himself. *sighs***

**I hope you all enjoyed reading this; I won't say that I enjoyed writing it; it was hard at some points, because I was tearing up...but it was good to write.**


End file.
